Legacies Drabbles
by Crazychicke
Summary: Because I have multiple OTPs and I need to vent through fics. Drabbles, freeverse & oneshots. Requests open. (Posting to Tumblr also, since this site hates poetry formatting). Posie/Hosie/Hafael/Avengers Squad for now.
1. Stolen Kisses from an Evil Queen

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: I finished Legacies, and now I need to vent. Dedicated to EmisonHeaven, hope you like it! x**

* * *

**Posie**

**dark knight**, sunshine angel

{opposites attract}

her dimples; sweet innocence

light _smouldering_ in the shadows

it began with a smile,

and ended in a SCREAM.

-:-

like Icarus,

she fell,

her _jojo_

burnt

regret _flooded _penelope's selfish,

**evil** veins,

realizing too late,

it was TRUE LOVE.

-:-

penelope's betrayal, **enraged** her

_\- INCENDIO! -_

jealousy and loneliness 

{imprisoned her}

twin flames _doused_ by

her demon's return.

-:-

stolen kisses, from an evil queen,

slytherin' the corridors of her boarding school,

'she _hates_ her'

But hate stems into **love**,

her selfless advocate,

cheerleader, _warrior _and soulmate

penelope park

* * *

A/N: hope you liked? Requests open, but updates may be slow, depending on my shifts. Also, I went into _Legacies_ with one ship [_Hosie_] and left with Otp5s. [_Help me_]. Will be writing for all my ships x

p.s for anyone following my other stories, I'm working on _A Night of Firsts_ and _Magic in New York_, still plotting _Always & Forever_ (Grimm/Originals xover) want to get the timelines right before I start.

p.p.s and I'll be editing some of my old fics, because GOD, THE TYPOS! [_internally screaming_]. If you like Harry Potter, feel free to read _What Would Her Mother Say_? It's one of my favs.

p.p.p.s the delay in updates is because I'm trying to get my life together after completing a Diploma in Early Childhood and finding work. Unfortunately, my dog, Luna died in January from cancer_._ It's taken months to recover, and even then, it's bloody hard to look at a vid or a photo without feeling like someone crushed my heart in their fist. But she's not in pain anymore, in fact she's probably doing her crazy running on the rainbow bridge [emo]. Hope you all had a better Christmas and New Year? _Legacies_ and _Discovery of Witches_ managed to take my mind off the pain, and I'm just starting s4 of _B99_, for the laughs x


	2. Invincible

**Disclaimer: Borrowed and fine-tuned. A/N: For Nat who asked for a Posie Angst/Romance fic. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's Invincible as I wrote this. Rated M/NC17 x**

* * *

**Invincible**

_I was crying out, I couldn't make no sound__  
__No one hears the silent tears collecting__  
__You know I had lost __hope__, I was all alone__  
__Never been so long till you came along_

\- _Kelly Clarkson_

Josie dropped on the stairs of the Salvatore Mansion, her heart racing in a panic, hoping nobody noticed her rapid breaths. She wrung her hands in her lap, waiting for Lizzie to meet her. She had done something reckless, and possibly stupid, but she'd tried to rectify it, but it had gotten out of her hands, quite literally. Fire, she'd only wanted to destroy her stupid love letter to Hope.

She couldn't believe she'd even gone through with it, and _why had she_?

It was all Lizzie's fault, for encouraging her to be honest about her feelings. If she hadn't have nagged her, she'd still be in her room reading _Pride and Prejudice, _with her feelings for Hope stifled. Josie took a long harrowing breath, paranoid her clothes smelt like smoke. Could she be expelled for this? It was an accident – she didn't mean to set fire to Hope's whole room, just her love letter.

She'd heard the smoke-alarm, a shrill ring which triggered newly installed water jets, and Emma, Dorian and her father, Alaric, had sprinted to the Dorms, shouting for everyone to get outside. Guilt suffocated Josie, she was terrified of the consequences, of losing the only home she'd ever known, of disappointing her family, who had worked so hard to build the Salvatore Boarding House into the School it was now known as.

Josie heard footsteps and wiped her silent tears hastily from her cheeks. It wasn't Lizzie, as she'd expected, but Penelope Park, a witch whose confidence exuded from her pores. Penelope's hazel eyes scanned Josie's slouched shoulders, and subdued temperament, before shaking her hands through her long wavy black hair. Her silver nose-stud glinted in the rays of warm sunlight from the windows.

Penelope's smile made Josie forget altogether about Hope Mikaelson, and she scattered from the stairs, trying to look less pathetic. Penelope gave Josie an amused smirk, and looked over her shoulder, at the rest of their curious classmates, spotting her sister, Lizzie with MG and Kaleb. Emma, Alaric and Dorian descended the landing, with Hope Mikaelson in tow. Josie and Penelope moved aside, noting their solemn expressions.

"The fire has been distinguished, and there will be an inquest into how it began. I would like anyone who saw anything out of the ordinary to report their concerns to me. If I discover this fire was not an accident, whoever is responsible, will be facing expulsion. This is a safe haven for all, I will not condone any violence or bullying under my roof. Classes will resume this afternoon. Dismissed!"

"'Out of the ordinary?' We're a school of supernatural creatures, everything here is 'out of the ordinary!' Kaleb's voice travelled up the corridor, making Penelope smirk.

Alaric gave his daughters a relieved smile, grateful they were safe, but he'd been preoccupied in recent weeks, busy having secret meetings with Hope; and Dorian, and neglecting their family time. Their mother, Caroline Forbes, was out of town, and they hadn't seen their Uncle Damon or Aunty Elena, in forever. Sometimes, Elena's brother, Jeremy would pop in to teach them self-defence. He always said, 'best to learn to defend yourself, should your enemy find a way to quash your magical abilities'. 'Humans and hunters had found ways to weaken vampires with vervain; werewolves with wolfsbane; and by taking magic from witches'. Josie couldn't imagine being without her magic, even if sometimes she couldn't control it – her magic was tied to her emotions, it was a part of her.

She would feel helpless without it.

Josie gave Alaric a forced smile, frozen to the third step, whilst Penelope's hand wrapped itself around hers, as if in moral support. But there was no way Penelope knew her secret? Nobody had been in the hall when she'd cast the spell, and it would be inevitable for all their clothes to smell of smoke, since the grey flumes had wafted through the corridors. Josie watched the party with bated breath, swallowing her guilt, and burying her regret.

Hope descended the stairs carrying a box of her belongings, her puffy red eyes met with Penelope's first, and then Josie's, as if pleading for some kind of comforting gesture or words, but Josie could think of nothing, except keeping her face completely straight, and praying Hope couldn't read her mind – she was a tribid, after all. A witch/vampire/wolf. She was the daughter of the late Hayley and Klaus Mikaelson, whose reputations were well known, especially to New Orleans.

"Let's see the damage," Penelope said, pulling Josie in the opposite direction of the lunch hall.

"We're not supposed to be poking around," Josie hissed, liking Penelope's fingers around hers.

Penelope rolled her eyes, stealing Josie away from her commitments, and into the unknown.

* * *

Josie had been sitting on the edge of Penelope's bed, finding a friend in her, someone to talk to, other than her twin, Lizzie. The magazine had been mildly interesting: a distraction from Penelope. Her friend had requested help in choosing an outfit for the end of the semester party, and Penelope had spent the past hour wandering her bedroom in her underwear, showing various outfits.

Josie had texted Lizzie to say she would be late and was helping a friend get ready.

Josie had been oblivious to Penelope's true feelings, presuming they were only friends, and that anything else, was only one-sided. She was completely thrown when the mattress in front of her dipped, and Penelope's fingertips lifted her chin, and she was staring into two mischievous hazel-coloured eyes. Her heart stopped, and she tried to say something, but lost all confidence.

"You know what colour would pop on you? Red."

Josie let Penelope drag her red lipstick across her lips, and before she knew it, she was staring back into the mirror, at a completely different person.

"What do you think?"

"I don't even look like me."

"How do you feel?"

"Different."

Penelope beamed, and climbed from the bed, offering Josie her hand.

"Wanna be my date?"

Josie blushed, but took Penelope's hand, trusting her.

There was something about Penelope Park, that took her breath away*.

* * *

Josie had been in relationships before, but never with a girl. She was half excited, and half terrified to be parading down the stairs with a stunning date like Penelope Park on her arm. She wondered what Lizzie would do and say. She wondered what her parents would think, she'd never mentioned she'd ever liked girls in that way before, the closest she'd come to admitting the truth of her bisexuality was when Lizzie'd said she'd been obsessed with Hope growing up (resulting in Josie blurting Hope had said nasty things about her, to hide the fact that she did, indeed have a crush – she wished she'd handled things differently, but now, at least, she had a second chance at love).

They'd reached the bottom of the stairs, and everyone was beginning to stare, Josie doubted they were looking at her, when Penelope had chosen to wear a black v-line pantsuit, complete with a waist-sash. She looked incredible, and Josie had to remember to pull her gaze from her, or else she'd miss the party. Penelope guided Josie across the wooden floors, finding MG, who wore a vibrant suit and a stunned expression.

"Have you seen Lizzie?" Josie asked MG, who pointed at her twin, standing with Kaleb towards the back of the room. "I'll be right back," Josie said, leaving Penelope in good hands, obliged to tell Lizzie about her date, and well, how she wasn't going to keep running from love anymore. She deserved to be in a loving relationship, and if Penelope was offering love and friendship, and a bit of an adventure, she'd take it.

"Friend, huh?"

Josie wrung her hands together and bit her lip.

"I wasn't sure what we were yet, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Lizzie sighed, taking a coke from Kaleb's hand.

"You two make a cute couple, I just want you to be happy, Jo."

Kaleb took a swig from a small container, wiping something resembling _Ribena_ from his lip.

"Thanks," Josie glanced at MG, who waved from the dance floor. "MG looks good tonight."

Lizzie understood her meaning, and drained her coke, handing Josie the empty cup.

"If you're insinuating what I think you're insinuating, no."

Josie laughed, putting the cup into the trash, and gave her twin a tight squeeze.

"I just want you to know, I don't want anything to change between us."

Lizzie rested her chin on Josie's shoulder.

"It won't, you're my twin, and I'm always going to love you. You're my other half."

Josie blinked back happy tears, feeling as though a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"I love you too, Lizzie."

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Josie looked up to see Penelope standing in front of her, that confident 'don't give a damn what anybody thinks' smile glued to her lips. It was like the world just melted away, and all of Josie's insecurities, and worries went with it. She found herself accepting and then they were amongst the other couples; the music ignited her hidden confidence, and she'd taken Penelope's waist.

_Now I am invincible__  
__No, I ain't a scared little girl no more__  
__Yeah, I am invincible__  
__What was I running for (What was I running for)_

\- _Kelly Clarkson_

Josie's back pressed against Penelope's dorm door; a gasp escaped her. Penelope admired Josie's anxious breaths and paused to press her finger against her rouge-parted lips. It was after curfew, and Emma had already requested lights to be turned off. Penelope's pant suit lay forgotten in the darkness, leaving Penelope standing in her underwear, and Josie at a disadvantage, still clothed.

"I think she's gone," Penelope whispered.

Josie couldn't contain her feelings, not when Penelope was standing so close. She'd almost kissed her twice already; once when Penelope had rested her chin on her shoulder, murmuring the words to Kelly Clarkson's song in her ear, and second, when Penelope had asked her to unzip her pantsuit, before they were interrupted by Emma's knock on the door, indicating for lights out.

It was dark, too dark, so Josie lifted her hand, slowly, and Penelope dropped her finger. The orange glow of fire from Josie's hand crept over the walls, projecting long distorted shadows. Josie put her left hand on Penelope's chest, pushing her gently to her bed, satisfied by her racing heartbeat beneath her palm. Penelope's legs hit the mattress, and she toppled onto her back, with a giggle.

"If you're going to touch me, you're gonna need to put that out."

Josie smirked, closing her fist into a ball and snuffing the flames at once.

Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the moonlight their only source of light now.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Penelope murmured, leaning into Josie's personal space.

Josie nodded, suddenly shy again, perhaps her lipstick was wearing off?

"It's okay, Jojo," Penelope smiled. "I like you, and I like us. I'm not going anywhere."

Josie took a slow breath; had she been breathing at all? She tucked her hand beneath Penelope's hair, cupping her neck, and left a chaste kiss against Penelope's mouth. Penelope smiled, breaking apart to adjust her hands, both found comfort either side of Josie's cheeks, gravity took control of them, and the two teenagers fell back against Penelope's bed with a stifled giggle.

Josie blinked, unprepared for the intensity of Penelope's kisses, pulling at her bottom lip. Penelope's hair tickled her chest, and her thighs pinned her to the mattress. Josie traipsed her hands over Penelope's back, finding the clip in her bra. "Can I?"

Penelope nodded, helping to pull her bra straps from her shoulders, then flinging it to the floor.

Wet kisses took Josie by surprise, sending her to euphoria and beyond. Penelope's warm breasts meshed against her skin, she unclipped her bra, and soon, Penelope's mouth and tongue danced from Josie's neck, shoulders, collarbone, and breasts, to her stomach. Penelope's touch was gentle, and her breath minty. Josie listened to the gentle lull of the rain; the patch of moonlight cast over Penelope's bare legs.

"Brace yourself, I'm going to go low, but only if you're comfortable?"

Penelope's fingers were either side of Josie's knickers, but she waited for consent.

Josie had never even let a boy touch her there, but whilst she was nervous for her first time, she trusted Penelope, and so she nodded, slowly and then quickly, as though the need for Penelope's fingers were a must. Her girlfriend gave Josie a gentle, but reassuring kiss, reminding her:

"This is only fun if you're enjoying it, if anything feels weird, or hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

Josie swallowed but nodded, "Okay, I will."

Penelope resumed pulling Josie's knickers down, and Josie felt the cool air against her bush. She waited, vulnerable, but also excited at the thought of being pleasured there. She'd seen sex-scenes on television, but not many same-sex couples. In fact, when it came to representation in media, the best it could give were two women hugging or holding hands (sex-scenes for same-sex couples were limited, and barely had the recognition they deserved).

"How are you feeling?"

Josie felt Penelope's thumb brush against her bush, and she became paranoid over her maintenance of it. Maybe it was too bushy? She didn't want to shave it, maybe Penelope didn't like bushes?

"Okay," she lied, clutching the sheets either side of her for comfort.

"I'm going to use my fingers first, see how fast I can get you wet, and then I'm going to taste you."

Josie's heart was pounding, but her sass remained high.

"I thought you were a witch, not a vampire?"

Penelope's eyes sparkled, "Josie, If I were a vampire, you'd have known by now."

Josie tried to relax, staring at the ceiling in anticipation of her girlfriend making love to her. She had a girlfriend, and a sex-life, two things she'd never even contemplated before her eighteenth birthday. She'd just begun dwelling on what to do for her birthday, when Penelope took the opportunity to slide one finger, then two, inside her, her tongue soon to follow.

"Pen-el-op-eeeeee."

Josie's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, her body twisted, rolled and catapulted off the mattress. Penelope's arms pinned Josie's thighs, whilst her tongue slid beneath her folds. Josie's orgasm ripped through her, leaving her satisfied and spent. Penelope wiped her mouth on Josie's knickers, tossing them away, then she kissed Josie and lay beside her. "I love you, Jojo."

Josie pressed her forehead against Penelope's, "I love you too, Pen."

* * *

_Some months later_

Josie tapped on Penelope's bedroom door, things between them had changed, and it wasn't because they'd had sex. They were nearing their three-month anniversary, and Josie had planned the perfect date – dinner and a movie, _Pitch Perfect (*Bechloe). _The rift came indirectly in the form of her sister, Lizzie. Maybe she'd missed the warning signs, or maybe, she'd been blinded by love?

Josie and Lizzie were sisters, it was inevitable they'd have a close relationship, but it was the co-dependency which bothered Penelope: Josie never once questioned or challenged Lizzie's needs, sacrificing her own needs to her sister's. There were times she'd have to cancel on Penelope because Lizzie had a family emergency, or needed a shoulder to cry on, or had a bad day, it was up to Josie to be there for her.

Penelope looked up from her bed, closing her magazine. Her usual lit up expression replaced with a glib expression. "I'm sorry, Jojo, but until you stand up to your sister, I can't be with you."

"I don't understand?"

Penelope picked up another magazine.

"Yes, you do. All those times you cancelled on me, because of Lizzie. I'm not going to let her walk all over you, but neither should you. You need to take care of you, Josie! Lizzie's in her own world, and she's suffocating you."

Josie shook her head, "That's just Lizzie, she's my sister, I can't abandon her."

Penelope signed, "I know you can't, but you abandoned me."

Josie took an uncertain step forwards, she didn't want it to be over.

"But I love you."

"I know, Jojo, but you don't, not truly, because if you did, you'd have stood up to Lizzie."

Penelope climbed off her bed, and Josie took a step back, returning to the hallway.

"Please, don't do this."

Penelope gave Josie a broken smile, "I have to, for both our sanities."

Josie shook her head, pleading Penelope to change her mind, she needed her.

"You can hate me all you want for this, but remember, there's a fine line between love and hate."

Josie's bottom lip trembled, hot tears burned her eyeballs, as Penelope closed her door.

"I hate you."

Penelope leaned her head against her door, eyes shut tight, a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I know."

**A/N: *Yes this is the line from Wild Child, I have no regrets. I just made myself cry. Sorry, that sex scene wasn't intentional, kinda fell into the smut gutter, but I hope you liked it just the same. **


	3. Blame the Wine

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Request from Brendan. 'What if one-time Caroline gets really drunk and starts spilling secrets to the twins about her years with her lover Katherine who they know as Aunt Katherine****️'**

**Blame the Wine**

Lizzie shot Josie a warning glance across the table as Caroline Forbes-Salvatore drank the dregs of a 1948 pinot noir, a gift from an old friend in New Orleans. The hamper had arrived the day before, filled to the brim with Caroline's favourite wine, chocolates, flowers and expensive jewellery. The 'old friend' had been a mystery to the twins, until the note was apprehended by their dad, Alaric, and became the subject of their parent's latest argument.

'Klaus Mikaelson still loves you.'

'Don't be ridiculous! We're just friends. Besides, what do you care?'

'I don't trust him, and neither should you. Whatever bond you have with him is unhealthy.'

Caroline sighed, Alaric's mistrust of the Hybrid was well founded, considering their history. Elena's aunt had been sacrificed for his _Sun and Moon curse_, and she and Tyler were almost murdered, if it hadn't've been for Damon's change of heart. She'd hated Klaus for ruining her life – and her friends' lives, but there was something, _good_, about having a Mikaelson wrapped around her little finger.

'It doesn't hurt to have an Original on your side.'

'You sound like Elena.'

'Look, I'm not in love with him, Alaric.'

'Good.'

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring the awkward silence from their two daughters. She was a horrible person. This dinner wasn't about her, well, it was semi about her. It _was_ her welcome home dinner! She had been traipsing around Belgium for the last three months, and frankly, finding a hamper on her doorstep, no matter the sender, had been a nice surprise.

'Jealous much?' she mumbled into her wine glass.

Lizzie and Josie stared at their dinner plates. Caroline just wanted to unwind and hear about the twins' days. About their classes, their friends, if they were going to enter _Miss Mystic Falls_, and whether they had crushes on anyone special – the nosey questions first.

'You deserve better than being Klaus Mikaelson's mistress.'

Caroline put down her glass, anger flushing from her tanned pores.

'Is that what you think?'

Alaric tossed his dirty napkin onto the table.

'I think you should set a better example for our daughters.'

Lizzie and Josie looked up from their half-eaten meals.

'Dad!' they shook their heads in mutual warning, but he ignored them.

Caroline reached across the table for another bottle of wine, ripping out the cork with her teeth.

'It's fine, girls, your father used to binge drink with your uncle Damon, but apparently, I can't even have a glass or two with dinner?' she filled her glass. 'Don't make me tell them about Amsterdam.'

Alaric frowned, pointing at the dinner table. 'I'm doing the dishes, make sure she doesn't touch another bottle, or you'll be subjected to the highs and lows of Caroline's miserable love life.'

Caroline sat back in her chair, 'Fuck you,' she said, drowning herself in her wine.

The twins were left alone with their depressed mother, unsure of what to say or do. Their parents loved each other; they just weren't _in love_ with each other. Lizzie could see there was something definitely worrying Caroline, and whatever it was, it was eating away at her. There was only one thing to do, and that was to change the subject.

'Do you think I'm broken?'

Caroline Forbes-Salvatore blinked, and sat up from her slouched position, concerned.

'Pardon?'

'She asked if you thought if she was broken.' Josie said, clearing the table.

'Why on earth would I think that?'

Lizzie pushed her plate away from her, as though the contents disgusted her.

'Because sometimes I wish I could down two bottles of wine in 0.3 seconds.'

Caroline smiled, shaking her head.

'Trust me, the wine hangover is not something I'd wish upon my worst enemy.'

Josie frowned, 'Then why do it?'

Caroline sighed, shrugging her shoulders. 'It takes the edge off. Stefan taught me that.'

Lizzie gathered, 'Blood cravings?'

'Yes, doesn't help I haven't slept in months, but that's another story.'

Josie came back from the kitchen, having found Alaric sneaking sips of whiskey as he packed the dishwasher. Whatever the argument she hoped her parents could forgive each other, because this was not meant to be the norm. She was a hopeless romantic, after all. Even if her own love life had crashed and burned, she wanted someone in her family to get the happy ending they deserved.

'_So, you don't think I'm broken_?'

'No, of course not. I think you're learning who you are, and there's nothing wrong with that. I think, if you follow in my footsteps, you're going to need to know it's okay to not be the popular one. To fall in love multiple times, and to sometimes make mistakes. You need to know you are special, and that I love you, no matter what. I'm honoured to be your mother, and I love you both so much.'

Lizzie and Josie took their mother's outstretched hands and squeezed them tight.

'Did you really have a thing for Hope's dad?' Josie judged, embodying her Aunt Bonnie.

'Yeah, mum, that's fucked up,' Lizzie nodded. 'You know he's a mass murderer, right?'

Caroline smiled into her emptied wine glass, lost in her memories, the good and bad.

'Oh, I'm familiar with his misdeeds, and I'm guessing by your faces, you've either read Stefan's journals, or you're basing your facts on hearsay. Klaus is fiercely loyal, he loves his family, even those he daggered, and he holds a grudge. Yes, he's an Original, and for some weird reason he found some comfort in me, to which I, as much as he, used to my own advantage. The moral of this story, my darlings, is to always be kind, because, we never know the whole story.'

Josie glanced at Lizzie again, mouthing 'Klaus' memoirs' whilst Caroline topped up her glass again.

Lizzie leaned back in her chair, counting on her fingers.

'So, there was Matt, Tyler, Stefan and Klaus…any others?'

Caroline wiped the grape juice from her bottom lip.

'Nice try, but I'm not spilling the sordid details of my 'miserable love life'.

Lizzie pouted. 'Why not? Did you meet someone special in Belgium?'

Caroline chuckled, eyeing her curious daughters with a slight smile.

'None of your business.'

Lizzie huffed, 'I'm not leaving until you spill the beans.'

Josie rolled her eyes, sitting back down at the table.

'There are no beans to spill,' Caroline smirked, swiping through emails on her mobile.

After a minute's pause, which Lizzie and Josie spent eyeballing each other, in a silent conversation, unbeknown to Caroline, Josie finally cleared her throat:

'Did you find what you were looking for in Belgium?'

Caroline paused briefly to type a message, then put down her phone. 'Not exactly, but it's a start. Now, enough about me, why don't you tell me all about your sweet 16th, I'm sorry I missed it.'

Josie and Lizzie remembered the night in question, the day things went to Hell. Lizzie had asked Rafael to be her date, only to have him show up late, then dump her, because he was still grieving his dead-ex girlfriend. Josie had met her dead-zombie bio-mum, only to have her bury her alive, until Hope, Penelope and MG rescued her. Caroline missing their birthday hurt, but they were used to it.

Josie mumbled something about Caroline being there now, and it was all that mattered. Lizzie couldn't help but think about the future, and whether anybody would love her, as much as Stefan Salvatore had loved Caroline. Their father had also lost the love of his life, Josette Parker, at his wedding. The parallels were frighteningly similar; both soulmates lost on their wedding day.

Lizzie remembered the Hellfire sweeping through the Lockwood mansion, and Bonnie Bennett calmly telling them to siphon her magic. If it weren't for her, she and Josie would've been barbequed. Lizzie remembered the name uttered on Caroline's lips. The Queen of Hell, Katherine Pierce, the vampire who'd caused the almost destruction of Mystic Falls.

'Did it hurt, when Katherine killed you?' Lizzie asked.

'Lizzie!' Josie scolded, glaring at her sister.

Caroline paused, swirling her wine in her glass, before thinking of an appropriate answer.

'I was suffocated with a pillow. I fought Katherine, best I could, but in then end, she was stronger. I guess, it must've, but it hurt worse to become a vampire. Letting go of my morality was hard. I tried to find ways to satisfy my cravings humanely, drinking blood-bags etc. I was terrified I'd hurt my friends, and my family.' She paused, the pain of it all flooding back to her.

'It was hard to control the urges, and once or twice I lost myself to the hunger. I killed someone, that's when Elena and Stefan intervened, and when Bonnie, reluctantly, made me a daylight ring. Katherine turned me to spite the Salvatores, but really, she gave me a second chance at life. I went from girly little Caroline, to someone comfortable in my own skin. _Strong. Beautiful, and full of light_.'

She topped up her wine, spotting the white tablecloth. She grabbed a handful of napkins, knocking, then steadying the bottle with a 'whoopsy-daisy' startling Lizzie and Josie. Alaric could be heard singing in the kitchen, his fight with Caroline at the back of his mind. Lizzie wished she could have some wine, before the rest of the bottle spilt, but instead, reached for the chocolates.

'So, in some weird way, you're thankful Katherine Pierce turned you?'

Josie helped herself to a few chocolate bullets, wondering where Lizzie would go next.

'Yes, I suppose. Why the sudden interest in Katherine?'

'I'm just trying to understand her motives. She reminds me of Penelope Park, is all.'

'Penelope is nothing like Katherine Pierce!' Josie argued.

'There's a fine line between love and hate,' Caroline broke their bickering.

The twins stared at her philosophical statement, surprised.

Caroline was definitely drunk, and that was not a good thing.

'Did I ever tell you about the time…'

Lizzie and Josie groaned, subjected to a long-winded story about their mother's past they'd no doubt heard a million times before. The eagerness to listen waned, and Lizzie just wanted to crash in front of the fireplace to practice her fireball charms. Josie pouted, annoyed by Lizzie's stab at Penelope, even though she herself would tell anyone who listened how much she hated her ex-girlfriend.

'… I roomed with Katherine Pierce. I mean, it was completely by accident, I thought she was Elena, because they look identical. She had taken the cure, she was human, and the tables _had turned_, so when I confronted her, I almost pushed her through the wall, and it was SO satisfying to feel _that_ powerful, after the hell she put us all through. This was before Stefan and I; after I'd slept with Klaus, and Tyler wasn't speaking to me. I was a mess, so I confided in Katherine, and at first that's all we did, talked, about life, hardships, our dead fathers…'

Lizzie and Josie stared at their mother gobsmacked, never before had they heard this story.

'… it was late, and Katherine had come out of the shower, her towel across her bust, and hair all wet, water dripping down her back. I just swallowed, and that's when she gave me this smile, and I knew I was hers. I was her progeny, and she had 500 years of experience. Those few weeks together were the best of my life. I'll never regret almost being her friend. Katherine knew how to push my buttons, she knew my darkest desires, my secrets and in that way, she was my dangerous adversary.'

Lizzie chewed on a caramel, the information sinking slowly into her brain.

'I'm sorry, but you and _Katherine Pierce_ were lovers?'

Caroline nodded, aware of the flabbergasted looks on her twins faces. Her miserable love life was now the centre of their conversation, and this information, she had kept secret for almost 18 years, felt amazingly good to get off her chest. Damon and Elena would lose their shit. Had Stefan known? She'd tried to mask her feelings, hating Katherine had been easy, but loving her was another matter.

'For a time, yes.'

She had this annoying habit of seeing the best in people, even people maybe didn't deserve it.

Josie stared at Lizzie, dumbfounded.

'Once you step in someone else's shoes it's easier to understand them as a person. Katherine spent 500 years running from Klaus Mikaelson, who murdered her whole family. She had a baby, who was ripped away from her at birth, by her father, and when she was to be sacrificed by Klaus, she killed herself to escape him, becoming a vampire. She and I were similar, in ways I'd tried to deny, but, as she reverted to a human, after taking the cure, I befriended her. She was dying.'

'What happened to her baby?' Josie asked, her voice barely audible.

Caroline put her lips on the bottle, gulping down mouthfuls of wine, reminded of the night she and Katherine had drunk their weight in wine, dancing to Taylor Swift, and ordering Chinese take-away, enough for forty. She listened to Katherine talk about Nadia, and how she'd searched for her, retracing her steps, only to find dead ends.

'She became a vampire like her mother but died of a werewolf bite.'

Caroline was to blame, partly, because Tyler had intervened, biting Nadia to protect her.

'So, you see, sometimes you need to know the whole story, before you can judge someone.'

'But Katherine ruined your wedding, and it's her fault Stefan died? How can you love her?'

Caroline smiled sadly, understanding Josie's question.

'Katherine made a lot of poor choices, including impersonating my best friend. She told Damon, 'it was always Stefan' but she was wrong. Katherine only cared about one person her entire life, herself. We were just her playthings, and that's when I stopped trying, because despite all the efforts we put into loving her – Katherine never loved anyone, and that was her curse.'

Lizzie pondered Caroline's drunken rant, as Josie hugged their mother.

'But she showed up at your wedding, nevertheless.'

Caroline gave Lizzie an odd, searching look, then massaged her temples.

'I hate pinot noir,' she whined. 'It's the worst.'

Lizzie and Josie gave her hopeless shakes of their heads, as Caroline rested her head on her arms. Not long after, her snores filled the room, and Alaric decided to join them. He picked her up, letting her head droop against his chest. 'I'll take her to bed, but when I'm back, there better be a chocolate left.' Lizzie and Josie retired in front of the fire, their minds filled with images of their mother and Katherine, a love affair nobody had asked for, but which had left an impression.

**A/N: So, this isn't anything like what you asked for, but hey, it was fun to write! I had thought to have a misdirect, like the hamper was from Katherine, but in the end, I liked the link between Katherine/Klaus/Stefan. The love story doesn't span over years, entirely. I wanted to show a shift in the Calaric dynamic after Caroline's absence. Had to throw in some Klefaroline. Omitted the 'Aunt' Katherine part, bc it didn't quite fit. Katherine isn't alive, or is she? Hope you like it x**


	4. Love Me Like the World is Ending

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: Word prompts provided by ****EmisonHeaven****, thanks for challenging my muse! **

_Prompts: Thunder/Rain, exhausted, dead leaves, tea, gumboots, peaceful, fridge magnets._

* * *

Love Me Like the World is Ending (by Ben Lee)

i

_Please me with your promises__  
__And hurt me with your lies_

_-:-_

feet on cold glass,

rain peppering the pane

legs crossed, thinking of fall,

dead leaves in her golden hair

-:-

brews of peppermint tea,

steeping

memories of her childhood,

josie and hope with

matching pink gumboots,

-:-

and pinky promises,

-:-

flooded by loneliness,

a devil in the disguise

w-w-whispers and netted dreams

trapped beneath a paperweight

-:-

unable to breathe,

beaten, broken, and bare

half a soul,

left

-:-

a sisterhood: partners in crime

photographs pinned beneath fridge magnets –

birthdays and book weeks,

(their sweet 16th)

-:-

feet on cold glass,

rain peppering the pane

legs crossed, thinking of fall,

dead leaves in her golden hair

-:-

peaceful vibes

* * *

_Prompts: Road Trip, Hiking, Sunburn, Grief, sound of water._

ii

_Baby, can you hear the message I am sending_

_Love me like the world is ending_

_-:-_

road trips and window seats,

a hope sandwich;

endless singing

('99 bottles on the wall')

-:-

worst trip ever

'punch buggy, no returns'

glares, geeks, guitars

_('are we there yet?')_

_-:-_

hiking boots with rainbow laces,

josie, hope, lizzie

riding in cars with boys

_('are we there yet?')_

_-:-_

kaleb's choice in music

infinite fields; aqua skies; a bird

sunburn itching, squirming in her seat

_('are we there yet?')_

_-:-_

drooping eyes and light snores

red planets dancing beneath her eyelids

the sound of water

trickling

d

o

w

n

-:-

the rabbit hole,

_(curiouser and curiouser!)_

a door, too small

her cheeks wet -

confusion?

-:-

drowning beneath the surface

silent screams

engulfed in darkness

a white veil, a warm smile

'_mum?'_

_-:-_

a gentle hand; her name

spoken softly,

'lizzie?'

a single tear fell

from her haunted lips

_('are we there yet?')_

* * *

_Prompts: Red Frogs, milk moustache, Disney hits karaoke, snow._

_iii_

_This is the first day of the future,_

_And all I want is you_

_-:-_

handfuls of raspberry frogs,

stained-red tongues,

pepsi, popcorn and pjs

(disney hits karaoke)

-:-

_ a dream is a wish-_

_a spoonful of sugar-_

_ a whole new world-_

_ let it go-_

_-:-_

oreo milk moustaches

pillow fights and

blanket forts

(disney hits karaoke)

-:-

_ when you wish upon a star-_

_once upon a dream-_

_ I won't say I'm in love-_

_ you'll be in my heart-_

_-:-_

a snow blizzard outside

icy wooden floors

entwined fingers; playful smiles

(disney hits karaoke)

-:-

_ tale as old as time- _

_ kiss the girl -_

* * *

**A/N: Freeverse is fun verse! Hope you enjoyed them. Posting to tumblr bc dear god, the formatting! ****Taking requests or prompts. I ship most Legacies couples, so if you'd like a drabble, please review with your ship and/or prompts in the comments, and I'll write them when I get a chance. Have a few other ideas up my sleeve in the meantime.**


	5. Don't You Forget About Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: 2x05 fix it fic. Inspired by Lisa_LMG175.**

**Don't You Forget About Me**

_i_

leaves **crunched** beneath her boots

the crescent moon shines

her breath {puffs}

in anticipation

'i was hoping to see you tonight…'

-:-

raf smiles, soda in hand

'do you wanna party with us?'

Hope smiles, leaving

behind her **broken** heart

{it's time to move on}

-:-

'sure!'

They walked side by side,

reunited friends/_crescent wolves_

{her mother's pack}

their smiles **glow** by the bonfire,

growing stronger

'do you wanna dance?'

-:-

josie and landon had _slow danced_

to 'take on me'; uncertainty clouded

hope's mind;

[her **best friends** were happiest

without her]

-:-

self-doubt and loneliness and

**/anger/** rushed through her

\- no longer the martyr -

_forgotten_

as the world carried on

hopelessly

-:-

her **HEART** grew heavy, eyes wet

with lost _memories_

she accepted Rafael's hand;

remembering the warmth

of the fireplace

-:-

'you look like you took a [bath] in **dirt**'

hope smiled, comforted

by his teasing

_[history is repeating]_

'you wouldn't believe the day I had.'

Raf smirks, 'try me.'

* * *

ii

'when I'm with you,

**everything** makes sense.'

hope adjusts her hand in his;

swaying back and forth.

_she feels it too: an _

_understanding__._

-:-

'why does this feel so familiar?'

hope rests her head

on his chest, tired of **secrets**

'because we're best friends

you just don't remember…'

-:-

she puts her hands on his cheeks

_hesitant but gentle; _

he trusts her

memories **/flood/** rafael's

subconscious

_the gym. their dance. his poem_.

his dream

-:-

a cold chill / separates them,

'landon's my brother, I would never…'

hope forces a smile, 'I know, raf,'

she leaves, loneliness **suffocates** her

[trapped] beneath the forest floor

tears falling freely now

-:-

an **emptiness** haunts her, forever

scarred by

a childhood cursed;

parents sacrificed;

their always and forever

_unachievable_

-:-

raf's hand catches hope's;

{longing looks and

questionable doubt}

he spins her with an **uncertain **grin

-:-

she twirls,

_reminded of happier times_

raf wipes hope's tears,

and then,

**everything** changes

for the better

**A/N: Hafael feels! More drabbles and pairings on the way ;)**


	6. Little Things

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: Hosie drabble inspired by **_** : 'Let hosie kiss under the mistletoe please.' **_**I conned myself into thinking this could happen after 2x07, so this is a fix-it fic.**

* * *

**Little Things**

_i think true love is_

_when two people_

_make each other love _

_themselves more_

_\- faraway_

* * *

Being back at the Salvatore Boarding School brought back memories, good and bad. Walking through the iron gates with her mother, Hayley – a school for the young and gifted, kids like her: witches, werewolves and vampires. She remembered meeting the Saltzman twins, Josie and Lizzie, and discovering Stefan Salvatore's Memorial Library, filled with books about her father, Klaus, and every other supernatural creature Dorian had come across.

Mystic Falls was her home, just like New Orleans had been for a time.

She remembered walking the halls, despite being in a school for the supernatural, she felt everyone's eyes on her – the lone tribrid: witch, werewolf, and vampire. She didn't fit in, and everybody knew it. It was easier to push people away; to go to her classes and keep to herself; she put up a shield to keep from getting hurt again. She had lost too much already – her parents were gone, and her only family were scattered around the continent.

She didn't want to be a burden on them.

Hope attempted a smile, unsure if it would be received, but needing to be heard.

Josie sat amongst a sea of pillows in her pajamas and indicated Hope sit on the end of her quilt. Hope's thoughts fell from her mouth in a whisper: 'I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I came back to school? I miss it…_super squad_, I now have my own avengers squad! I miss you, and I won't come back if my being here, brings you anymore pain?'

Hope waited for Josie to accept or refute her, hearing the uneven beat of their hearts.

Josie broke the tension by reaching over to take Hope's hand, heartbreak written over her paled features. Hope knew she asked a lot - to come home would mean to usurp Josie's life, and things were already so complicated what with Landon and Rafael, but Hope had to try. Josie squeezed Hope's hand and smiled, 'Landon or no Landon, you belong here, and I want you to stay.'

Hope breathed a sigh of relief, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Josie wrapped her arms around Hope's shoulders, their hug cementing their renewed friendship.

'I feel like I need to pig out on cookie dough and icecream now,' Hope admitted.

Josie laughed, thickly, pulling apart to wipe her eyes on her sleeves.

'Lizzie has some in the kitchen, but we'll need to mix the cookie dough, come on!'

* * *

Josie led Hope from her dorm room, down the staircase, pass the fireplace, and into the kitchen, all the while keeping an eye out for Alaric and Dorian, who could spend hours in the library researching new monsters or talking about the past. Sometimes Emma would join them after lights out, and once Jeremy Gilbert called in, to return Rafael and Landon who had left school on their own free will.

Hope had heard stories about Elena Gilbert; Damon Salvatore's wife, and Caroline's best friend from her aunty and uncles. Even Bonnie Bennett's name would pop up in conversation: the witch who had saved Mystic Falls from Hellfire. Sometimes Hope felt the world bearing down on her – _the saviour_. She wished she could just be normal for a day, to complete her classes and have fun with her friends, without monsters or Malivore attacking her.

The bang of the pantry doors brought her back to reality, and Josie piled bowls and measuring cups on the bench. Hope noticed she had conjured an apron from the drawer, and somehow managed to get flour on her cheek. Her eyes glowed in excitement at the prospect of baking, and Hope pulled up a barstool, clearing bench space. Josie beamed, pouring in the dry ingredients, and giving Hope a whisk for the eggs and milk – Hope hated this part, always gave her a sore arm – but Josie's look of enthusiasm somehow persuaded her, as did the invitation of cookies and icecream smores.

'We could get in trouble for this,' Hope muttered, eyeing the ceiling and listening for movement.

Josie wiped more flour over her cheeks, attempting to scratch her nose.

'Since when do you care about breaking the rules?' Josie raised her eyebrow.

Hope recalled sitting in music class watching Josie at fourteen, in her knee-high white socks, and yellow cardigan, helping Lizzie prep for their Show Girl performance. Hope had envied the twins, for having their parents in their lives – maybe it was stupid to feel jealous of their perfect life, but Josie was always by Lizzie's side, helping her achieve her goals, and to Hope, it was a comforting thought to have a Josie nearby.

'Good point,' Hope replied, pushing the wet ingredients towards her friend.

Josie mixed in the ingredients until it all came together, pouring in the packet of M&Ms.

'Trouble always finds me,' Hope whispered, grabbing a handful from the packet.

Josie took back the packet, 'We need to save the rest for decorating.'

Hope huffed, watching Josie roll the cookie mix into balls on the parchment paper.

Since she couldn't eat the chocolate, Hope dipped her finger into the leftover cookie mix. If she focused, she could hear Kaleb arguing with MG about Spiderman; Pedro's light snores; and Emma putting books on her bedroom shelves. She heard Alaric and Dorian opening the whisky, and watched Josie put her tray into the oven and set the timer. Hope did the dishes, the only thing she felt confident doing – since inheriting her mother's inability to cook.

'Where is Lizzie?' Hope asked, filling up the sink with soap suds.

Josie wiped down the bench with a sponge, before taking out the icecream to melt. The brunette rolled her eyes, collecting a pair of silver spoons from the drawer. 'With Sebastian, he's taking her on some _Pride and Prejudice _styled date with a picnic dinner. Lizzie hasn't shut up about it all day.'

Hope knew all about Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett from Rebekah, who had taught her about high society; from making an entrance to dancing and making conversation. It had been helpful during Lizzie and Josie's 16th birthday party, when she'd taught Rafael how to dance for his date with Lizzie. The same night Josie's biological mother, Josette became a zombie and buried her daughter alive.

Hope's necklace had made quiet things heard, saving Josie's life. It didn't surprise her to see Josie wasn't wearing it anymore, in its place were white pearls.

'A gift from Landon?' Hope addressed the elephant in the room.

Josie's cheerful expression disappeared, leaving her to explain 'for my 17th birthday.'

Hope felt a pang of guilt, she had missed so much of her friends' lives, she felt like a stranger.

Josie seemed to pick up on her silence and brushed a loose strand of hair from Hope's eyes.

'Landon and I talked about everything. He was my best friend, and it was easier with him. Somewhere along the way I forgot about all the heartbreak and angst with Penelope, and I was happy. I wish it wasn't at your expense, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for forgetting you existed.'

Hope took Josie's hand in hers, holding it by her side. 'It's not your fault. It's mine. I jumped into Malivore, I asked Alaric to burn any evidence of me. I thought it would be easier.'

'Do you think Landon and Raf are okay?' Josie asked.

Hope nodded, 'I think they'll protect each other, and that's all we can ask for.'

Josie checked her cookies, making sure they were rising and golden.

Hope glanced at the ceiling again, noticing mistletoe growing above them.

_Had that been there the whole time? _

'You're covered in flour!' Hope teased Josie with a laugh. 'You look like a snowman!'

Josie looked at her reflection in the oven door and wiped her face with her apron.

She threw her apron at Hope's head. 'Not anymore!' she grinned.

Hope eyed the packet of flour nearby and spelled it to empty its contents over Josie's head. The flour turned her hair white and spilled from her shoulders to the floor. Why the thought had crossed Hope's mind she wasn't sure, but it did cause a tidal wave of events.

Josie gasped, 'You. are. so. _dead._'

Josie flicked the flour from her arms and gathered as much as she could to transfer it to Hope, who tried to sprint in the opposite direction. Josie caught her in her tracks. 'You're not getting away that easy!' Hope screamed, half terrified of getting dregs in her hair from a vengeful Josie. Josie clapped her hands over Hope's mouth, warning her to be quiet! After a minute of silence, the two friends listened to each other's rapid heartbeats, Josie concluded nobody had heard, and smushed the remaining cookie dough over Hope's face with a satisfied smirk, 'Now we're even,' she giggled.

Wiping the sweet, sugary mixture from her eye sockets, Hope paused to see Josie in a new light.

'Look up,' she whispered, noticing flour on Josie's eyelashes.

Josie looked up at the mistletoe, and then back to Hope, surprised.

Hope admitted, 'I had a crush on you too.'

Josie's lips curved into a smile, assessing the spark in Hope's eyes.

Hope beamed, hands on Josie's hips, as she navigated her way through the flour to taste Josie's lips in a cautious but sweet first kiss. Josie breathed out, steadying her racing heart, their foreheads touching, she ran her hand through Hope's hair, stopping to pull a clump of cookie dough out. The two friends laughed nervously, and Hope ignited their second kiss, this time adding more fervour.

They almost missed the timer, deaf to the outside world.

It was MG's slam of the fridge door which alerted Hope, causing her to spring away from Josie.

'Does anybody ever sleep in this place?' MG said, slurping on a blood bag.

Lizzie entered from her date, her dress hanging from her shoulders and lipstick smudged across her flushed cheeks. She beamed at them, oblivious to the kiss Hope and Josie had shared, and took the icecream from the counter. 'I just had sex with Sebastian, and it was _amazing_.' MG choked on his blood bag, sending Josie to mop it up with a tea towel.

Hope picked up a cookie and bit into it, these were the best cookies she'd ever tasted.

'Why is the icecream melted?' Lizzie frowned, pouring the contents into her mouth.

MG raised his eyebrows at Hope and Josie, prompting Josie to shrug.

'Mistletoe!' she beamed at Hope and handed out the cookies.

**A/N: I'm on Christmas holidays so I'll do my best to update most of my fics. I ship way too many legacies' ships, more drabbles in the works. **


	7. Youngblood

**Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed and nurtured. A/N: Not sure if anyone is reading these but was inspired by Nikki's prompt: 'Uncle Kol visiting Hope at SBS for a trip/update on new spells/pranks etc and with Davina/Aunt Freya intervening every now and then to prevent them from getting naughty ideas'. Enjoy this time-travel AU with a twist set 2x08 (& TVD 4x08). Based on my moodboard on tumblr.**

**YOUNGBLOOD**

**i**

_I love you for all that you are_

_all that you've been_

_and all that you are yet to be_

Hope Mikaelson raised her eyes to the night sky, alone again on Christmas. Seeing the stars in the distance reminded her of her parents, unreachable; in a world far from hers. She stood on the back step of the Salvatore Boarding School, having saved her home for the umpteenth time – from Krampus, a monster unlike _The Grinch_ which she and her Uncle Kol watched together when she was seven.

It was a surprise to see Santa Claus fighting Krampus in the common room, with the intention to kill. She saw qualities similar to that of her aunt Rebekah, who would have done the same if her own traditions were threatened. Seeing Josie, Kaleb, Alaric and Dorian cheery-eyed, with cookies, eggnog and Christmas jumpers only reminded her of how much she hated Christmas.

How could she enjoy it, with her parents in Heaven?

Tears glistened in her eyes, and if it weren't for Santa's voice in her head, she may have missed it – a comet: _'Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas, Hope!' _She let a smile escape her, just one which lifted her spirits, to remind her, sometimes miracles do exist. She lowered her gaze, soaking in the lights surrounding her. It was as if Santa knew her secret, but of course that was his special power.

There, standing behind her was Kol, wearing his cocky grin, hidden beneath a small beard.

Words were lost to her, stuck in the back of her throat.

She ran to him, wrapping her shaking arms around him and thanking Santa for hearing her wish.

"You remember me?" she whispered against his chest.

Kol kissed the top of her brunette head. "How could I forget my favourite niece?"

He pulled something from his leather jacket, a spell book, the size of a small diary.

"Brought you a present, thought we could do some spells together, like old times?"

Hope flicked through the tattered pages of the book, seeing spells for basic charms to dark magic.

She studied some of the spells, intrigued, but eventually her excitement died down when she remembered Alaric and Caroline's rules. "We're not allowed to practice dark magic here."

Kol put his hand over hers.

"There's no spells to resurrect the dead, but there is one that could let you see your parents again."

Hope felt a pang of guilt and relief wash over her, seeing him had closed the void in her heart only a little.

"How?" she breathed, determined to discover his intention.

Kol smiled, turning the pages. "Time travel, all you need is patience, and page 325."

Hope thought of the stories she'd heard from Kol, Rebekah and Davina of the first time her parents met, teenagers, in the Lockwood manor. Her mother, Hayley Marshall had been helping Tyler Lockwood and his pack break free of Klaus' sire bond. Klaus Mikaelson, her father, had been promised twelve hybrids, a pack he would lead against Silas, the witch. Much to Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore's surprise, it was Hayley who betrayed them, telling Klaus of Tyler's plan, so he could sacrifice his twelve hybrids, resurrecting Silas and unleashing him on Mystic Falls. Hayley's actions were fuelled by her desire to find her parents, her family. After going on the run from Katherine Pierce, Hayley went to the only person she knew Katherine feared – Klaus, and it was then, after a home-cooked meal, several pinot noirs and bonding over their destructive childhoods, Hope was conceived.

A one-night stand that ultimately led to both her parent's deaths, as well as that of her uncle, Elijah.

Her family's motto was a lie, there was no '_Always and Forever'_, it did not exist.

What was left of her family was just trying to stay alive in a world that feared being different.

She remembered seeing Josie and Landon kissing when she first returned from Malivore, even Lizzie had moved on with a mysterious vampire named Sebastian. MG hadn't shut up about meeting Kaleb's sister Kym, and Rafael had found his father – she wanted to be supportive, but it was hard, because it was clear there was no place for her; she remained an outcast and she craved an escape.

**A/N: Because I like this fic, and it's most likely going to be longer than drabble length, stay tuned for the rest which will be uploaded as its own fic under the title 'Youngblood'.**


	8. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed & nurtured. A/N: Prompt: 'Imagine if Alaric had died instead of Stefan, and Stefan ran the school with Care, helping to raise the twins'. **😭** Excuse me, I'm emo. 'Klayley are alive, and often visit to see Hope, bringing Kolvina, Rebel and Freelin with them'**

**Sacrifice**

**i.**

it was her fault,

_everything_ began with her

Katherine Pierce, the Devil -

lured Isobel,

threatened Elena,

sacrificed Jenna,

and freed Kai –

releasing HELL on life as he knew it.

jo was dead - he may as well be

Revenge was his

-:-

he threw Damon aside, his best friend

capturing Katherine, plan in motion

'Your end has come' he hissed

'And yours' she spat

-:-

HELLFIRE SCORCHED HIS BONES

Her screams silenced

DEATH welcomed him

LIGHT shone on mystic falls

He would see them again.

* * *

**Blackbird**

**ii**

Stefan and Caroline, and their

Salvatore Boarding School anniversary,

alongside the twins' 16 birthdays,

Caroline ran her fingers over the plaque which read

_Alaric Saltzman's memorial library_

_-:-_

she missed him,

the father of her children: in what was

the weirdest conception in vampire history

Stefan squeezed her hand

'you've done an amazing job raising his daughters'

'you helped,' she whispered.

'only a little' he curled a stray piece of hair from her face

their lips met, foreheads touching

-:-

Lizzie and Josie watched; hands entwined

mother and stepdad together

past Christmases, remembered

their father's bravery never forgotten

their childhood spent with Damon, Bonnie and Elena,

reliving stories unheard of

their father: the hero

* * *

**The Apple of My Eye**

**iii**

Hope Mikaelson, _tribrid,_

only one of her kind –

protected always

by her famous family

-:-

she had Hayley's bravery,

Klaus' love of art and music,

Marcel's loyalty,

Rebekah's love,

-:-

Kol's mischievousness,

Davina's power,

Freya's selflessness,

and Keelin's patience

-:-

she was unstoppable

a monster's kryptonite

leader of the avengers'

squad – (MG's idea).

-:-

an outsider, afraid to

open her heart

to new opportunities

or even friends

-:-

family is always

_and forever;_

friends became family

people she depended on

-:-

Josie, her best friend

Rafael, her soulmate

Landon, her rock

Lizzie, her confidant

-:-

MG, her superhero

Penelope, her warrior

Kaleb, her council

Pedro, her innocence

-:-

her Mikaelson roots ground her,

her friendships let her grow,

she is Hope Mikaelson,

tribrid, soldier and protector.

**A/N: I used elements of each prompt and created something new. Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
